


i'm gonna make you love me

by ValerieHayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of Drama, Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Secret Admirer, harry es un chico muy sensible, louis es una mierdilla sobreprotectora
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Es una verdad mundialmente conocida que todo hombre logrará llamar la atención de un semejante si ya hay otro interesado en él.» </p><p>O en el que Harry tiene un admirador secreto y Louis quiere que Harry le preste atención a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Louis y Harry se pertenecen a sí mismos, entre ellos y a Sony; ninguna de las situaciones aquí escritas son verdaderas y todo está escrito por el mero placer de leerlo.  
> Notas: Esta historia está basada en un post de tumblr (pondría el link pero no lo encuentro), aunque ha ido evolucionando a medida que escribía. Como ya puse en los tags, no va a contener smut, tomé la decisión después de meditarlo bastante y lo hago como una especie de protesta a aquellas historias que sólo se centran en eso, lo cual es bastante irónico si tomamos en cuenta que yo tengo una serie de os con esa temática, pero no creo que venga al caso.  
> Algunos capítulos van a ser más largos que otros porque así es como los siento. Aún no está terminada pero espero hacerlo sobre la marcha, por favor, tengan paciencia :)  
> Me disculpo de antemano si hay incoherencias en la trama y/o errores ortográficos, está es mi primera historia larga (y capítulada) y a pesar de que la reviso minuciosamente un montón de veces algunas cosas se me pueden pasar.

**I**

La primera vez que noté que Harry estaba más raro de lo normal fue en el receso entre Matemáticas e Historia. Se suponía que nos íbamos a encontrar afuera de la cafetería para intercambiar apuntes antes de clases, pero yo me había retrasado porque no podía encontrar mi maldito libro de geometría en el desastre que era mi casillero así que cuando llegué a su lado habían pasado unos diez minutos y él estaba sonriendo como un idiota mientras leía un pedazo de papel amarillo.

—¿Qué es eso?

Harry saltó ruborizado y se guardó el papel en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, arrugándolo en el proceso.

—Nada, —dijo agitado.

Lo miré un par de segundos confuso pero lo dejé pasar. Harry ya es raro de por sí y suele meterse en su mente más seguido que cualquiera. Tiene secretos, algunos lo ha compartido y otros no. Para él es difícil hablar de sí mismo pero yo lo respeto. Lo que tenga que decirme me lo dirá cuando esté listo, no antes.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa después de la escuela? Podemos jugar al XBOX un rato, —le dije, cambiando de tema.

Dio un suspiro y asintió aliviado.

**II**

La segunda vez que reparé en ello, Harry llegaba tarde a Ciencias Sociales y traía una bandana de colores que jamás le había visto puesta. Y créanme, las he visto todas. Él tiene esa manía de usar esas cosas para apartar unos rizos gruesos, rebeldes y largos que le dan todo su atractivo y que suelen meterse entre sus ojos y hacerle sudar la frente.

Muchas veces le he preguntado porque no se los corta un poco pero él siempre me sale con una cara de indignación y un  _"jamás lo entenderías"._

Espero hasta que la profesora esté bastante distraída para tirarle una bolita de papel a Harry. Ésta rebota y da a parar a un lado de su silla pero él la recoge y la lee.

**_¿De dónde sacaste esa bandana?_ **

Harry me mira y se ruboriza pero se apresura a escribir aunque duda un par de veces y borronea un montón.

_Es un regalo. Está linda, ¿no?_

¿Un regalo? ¿De quién? Ciertamente, no de su madre. Ella no lo alentaría dándole una, está intentando convencerlo desde hace dos meses para que se corte el cabello. ¿Gemma? Nah, ella es la encargada de darle camisas con logotipos de universidades y bandas que sólo Dios conoce, así que no, ella no pudo ser. Pienso un poco más pero no se me ocurre nadie que se pueda tomar la molestia (y el tiempo) de escoger una bandana que resalte sus ojos y se vea genial en su cabello, es más, la única persona que hace eso por Harry soy yo. Así que, ¿quién, y por qué motivo, se la dio?

Sacudo la cabeza y alejo esos pensamientos. Harry tiene otros amigos, amigos que no son los mismos que los míos, y que podrían hacerle un inofensivo regalo como una bandana sin saber que sólo yo se las compro y eso está bien porque no estamos pegados de la cadera ni tenemos un contrato de posesión o algo así, ¿cierto?

**_Sí, está linda._ **

Y así como así, lo dejo pasar.

**III**

Una semana después ya estaba harto.

Harry no sólo estaba actuando raro: esquivando preguntas, sonrojándose por nada y evitando contacto visual conmigo; ahora también me estaba ignorando.

Y eso ya era el colmo de los colmos.

Le acepto muchas cosas pero que no me dirija la palabra por andar mirando papeles arrugados y suspirando como imbécil, no. Yo soy su mejor amigo (y viceversa) así que cuando estamos juntos, estamos juntos y tenemos que prestarnos atención el uno al otro.

Decidí confrontarlo el martes en la escuela, antes de la primera hora.

—Escúpelo, Harry —le digo nada más verlo.

—Hola, Louis, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Gemma llega la semana que entra a pasar vacaciones de la universidad, y tú, ¿cómo estás? Ay, qué bien, me alegro. ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?

Resoplo con impaciencia. —Que me digas qué coño está pasando contigo. Tienes la cabeza metida en el culo desde hace una semana y ya no aguanto más.

Harry se sonroja, apuesto que es uno de esos sonrojos que te pone las mejillas calientes y los ojos doloridos, y mira al suelo antes de responderme.

—Yo... ah, es que...y-yo...

—¿Es que tú qué?

—Comoquetengounadmiradorsecretoycreoqueesoeslindo.

Ahhh... y de la nada empiezo a reírme tan fuerte que hasta lágrimas me salen de los ojos y el estómago empieza a dolerme. Me doblo a la mitad para tratar de respirar y poder dejar de reírme pero no lo consigo. Todo lo que puedo hacer es dejar salir las carcajadas y observar los converse de Harry pegados a mis vans hasta que los primeros empiezan a retroceder. Suelto mis libros y lo agarro del brazo.

—E-espera, Harry —me enderezo y tomo una larga respiración—. Esa fue una buena, compañero. No me había reído así en un largo rato.

Un sombra de dolor pasa por el rostro de Harry y se suelta bruscamente de mi agarre.

—No es una broma, Louis —dice él—. Alguien ha estado enviándome cartas y obsequios lindos y no entiendo cómo de difícil para ti es entenderlo.

La sonrisa se cae de mis labios y arrugo el ceño.

—¿De verdad? —él asiente y se recarga contra la pared suspirando—. Yo... lo siento, creí que estabas jugando. A ti esas cosas no te pasan.

—Ya sé que no, pero creo que es dulce y halagador y no sabía cómo decirte sin que te lo tomarás así.

—Harry —suelto un suspiro—, eres un idiota. Eso no es "dulce" o "halagador", es espeluznante. De seguro te escribe cosas como  _"he estado observándote desde hace mucho tiempo"_  o " _me encanta la forma en que tus hoyuelos aparecen cada vez que sonríes"._

Harry se sonroja, culpable.

—Lo más seguro es que sea un violador, —continuo.

—No es ning...

—O peor, un secuestrador.

—Lou, reláj...

—¿Qué tal si es un tipo feo que te secuestra y luego te viola y luego te mata y luego te entrega en pedacitos a tu madre porque ella no pudo pagar el rescate?

—Louis.

—¿Qué tal si es una broma del idiota de James, ah? ¿Te la vas a creer así, de buenas a primeras?

—¡Con un demonio, Louis, ya cállate! Estás siendo una reinita del drama, —me dice Harry irritado—. Sólo son unas putas cartas anónimas. No es nada del otro mundo y aunque se siente bien ser el centro de atención de alguien no estoy planeando hacer nada al respecto  —se pasa una mano por sus rizos desordenándolos más, si es que eso es posible—. Jesucristo, no sé qué carajos te pasa, si estás celoso o qué, pero necesitas parar con esto de una buena vez.

Bufo ofendido. —No estoy celoso, sólo estoy preocupado por ti.

—Ajá, claro. Mira —la campana suena, interrumpiéndolo—, sácate esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza, no me va a pasar nada. Y ya deja los celos, te va a salir un grano en la frente. 

Y se va así, como si nada,  _el muy hijo de puta._

¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar que estoy celoso? ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Me rio internamente mientras camino a clase de Química. Eso es totalmente imposible, los celos y yo no cuadramos para nada. Soy un tipo muy relajado y nunca jamás he celado a ninguno de mis novios.

Y en todo caso, si estuviera celoso, sólo sería porque es él quien tiene un admirador secreto y no yo. Yo, el capitán del equipo de soccer, el chico más cotizado de todo el instituto. Sí, yo debería ser el que tiene un admirador secreto, no Harry  _"uso bandanas en el pelo"_  Styles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback, preguntas, comentarios o cualquier cosa en mi [tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com).


	2. Chapter 2

**IV**

Han pasado cuatro días desde esa discusión. Harry y yo seguimos hablándonos como siempre pero evitamos el tema de su _admirador_ (o como yo lo llamo _el violador en potencia)._ Aún sigue recibiendo notas y regalos, como pulseras, dvds de películas independientes con subtítulos en ocho idiomas diferentes (ninguno de los cuales es inglés) e incluso una estúpida corona de flores (¡¿quién en su sano juicio regala algo como eso?!), una vez le dio una caja de chocolates pero yo la tiré a la basura porque, joder, podría tener arsénico o peor _un afrodisiaco_ , y no queremos que Harry ande por ahí con cara de lujurioso y una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones.

A parte de ese suceso, trato de morderme la lengua para no cagarla más de lo que lo hice la primera vez y es que Harry me mira con algo de culpa y eso se me transmite. Él no tiene la jodida culpa de nada. No, claro que no, es ese estúpido tipo (sí, porque le robé una de esas estúpidas cartas y confirmé que es un hombre (no me faltaría sino que fuese una tonta incapaz de aceptar la homosexualidad de Harry)) el que embruja el cerebro con palabras bonitas y regalos baratos. Estúpido idiota.

Así que el sábado en la mañana me dirijo a su casa para disculparme y tratar de arreglar las cosas.

—Tengo un plan, —suelto apenas me abre la puerta. Tiene puesto sólo un pantalón de chándal y está tallándose un ojo mientras bosteza.

—Buenos días, Lou, —me dice sarcástico. Se hace a un lado para dejarme entrar—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—No, vamos a tu cuarto. Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Lo arrastro por las escaleras mientras él protesta, diciendo que es demasiado temprano para que lo esté jodiendo y que ni siquiera ha desayunado.

—Esto es más importante, Hazz.

Entramos a su cuarto y Harry se tira en la cama, enredándose en las sabanas y haciéndome un gesto para que me una a él. Eso no es nada extraño. Harry y yo hemos sido amigos desde los cuatro cuando un niño se burló de él porque parecía niña porque era pequeño, tenía unos inmensos ojos verdes y su cabello era más brillante que el de cualquier niña de todo el curso. A mí me caía mal el chiquillo y lo de Harry fue una excusa para poder llenarle el cabello de pegamento y escarcha rosa.

Después de eso, empezamos a sentarnos en el mismo pupitre. Y en un segundo nos volvimos inseparables, tanto que para nosotros es normal dormir juntos cuando nos quedamos en la casa del otro. Nuestras madres lo aceptan (aunque les parezca extraño) y la mayoría de nuestros amigos, al principio, tendían a asumir que éramos novios por la forma en la que nos dirigíamos al otro: demasiado contacto físico, chistes privados y sobrenombres cursis, entre otras cosas.

Pero así hemos sido desde el día uno y por casi doce años. Y, sinceramente a ninguno de los dos le molesta.

Me quito los zapatos y me acomodo debajo de las sabanas, enredando nuestros tobillos. 

—Está bien, ¿qué pasa? —me dice con los ojos cerrados.

—Primero, perdón. He sido un completo idiota con todo el asunto de tu psicópata secuestrador y quiero arreglar las cosas, por eso te voy a ayudar a descubrir su identidad.

Harry abre los ojos sorprendido y niega muchas veces. —No, no es necesario. Ya te dije que no voy a hacer nada al respecto, Lou.

—Pero quiero ayudarte.

—No lo hagas, ya se va a cansar cuando vea que no le estoy prestando atención.

—Pero lo estás haciendo.

—Claro que no —dice con voz infantil.

—Y cómo explicas los sonrojos, las sonrisas bobaliconas y los ojitos de cachorrillo, —se queda en silencio—. Acéptalo, te gusta que alguien te preste atención a _ti_. Y yo no voy a dejar que te pase algo, el tipo podría violarte, Harry.

—No de nuevo, Lou. Eres un paranoico.

—No lo soy, esas cosas pasan, ricitos, y tú me importas lo suficiente como para no dejar que te suceda algo malo —pongo mi mano en su mejilla y lo miro a los ojos—. Eres mi mejor amigo y _te quiero_.

La cara de Harry se tuerce en una mueca y por un segundo juro que hay algo de dolor en sus ojos pero pasa tan rápido que lo más seguro es que me lo he inventado.

Él no dice nada, solo cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, sólo escuchando nuestras respiraciones. Paso una mano por debajo de su almohada y me acomodo mejor, listo para tomar una siesta.

Ya me estoy quedando dormido cuando escucho a Harry murmurar, _“Te amo, Lou”._

 

**V**

El lunes, estoy listo para dar comienzo a mi plan, el cual incluye vigilar a Harry de cerca para ver quién lo observa, se muestra más amigable de lo común o babea en su dirección. El problema con esto es que el noventa por ciento de las personas que se acercan a Harry babean por él y tal vez es que él no lo note (que es lo más seguro) porque reparte sonrisas cálidas al azar y da abrazos a casi todo el mundo. No me extraña que tenga un acosador.

Al final del día, y sentado sobre el capote del coche de Harry, no he llegado a algo concreto acerca de la identidad del violador en potencia, tampoco es que  la personalidad de Harry ayude mucho a mi plan pero logré resumirlo a tres posibles personas: Robert, quien es un completo grano en el culo, preguntándole a Harry cosas obvias de la clase de Historia sólo para pasar tiempo con él (se le nota a leguas que anda colgado de Harry y lo único que le hace falta es una olla para recoger la baba que suelta a su alrededor); Mike, quien le da risitas misteriosas al rizado y le toca el brazo en una forma muy íntima, o Ray, el idiota que cree tener algún derecho sobre Harry, le revuelve los rizos, le guiña el ojo y se ríe como foca retrasada.

Antes de poder ingeniarme una forma de descartar a cualquiera de ellos, veo a Harry llegando con una caja rosada bajo el brazo. Sus rizos se alborotan gracias al viento y sonríe abiertamente a todo el que lo saluda.

—Hola, Lou.

—Tienes que dejar de ser tan encantador, Harry —le digo de mal humor.

Él me da una mirada confundida al tiempo que suelta la caja en el asiento trasero y se sube al coche.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Subo al asiento del pasajero y él pone el coche en marcha. —Si quieres que te dejen de enviar regalos espeluznantes y sin sentido, tienes que dejar de sonreírle a todo el que te saluda, amor.

—Pero me gusta ser amable —y sé, aunque no lo esté mirando, que está haciendo un puchero.

—Yo sé, cariño, pero haces más difícil para mí averiguar quién es el freak que te acosa.

— _Louiiiiiiiis,_ —dice con tono infantil—, creí que ya lo habíamos superado.

—Bueno, es obvio que ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho, ¿por qué más tendrías una caja rosada en el asiento trasero?

_Ding, ding._

Su cara cae en culpabilidad y el coche se sume en un silencio incómodo. Y tal vez yo sea un poco responsable por eso (bueno, mucho) pero es que me preocupo por él. Si las cosas fueran diferentes y no tuviera un violador en potencia acosándolo y sólo fuera un chico que quisiera salir con él honestamente, puede que yo no estaría pensando en teorías conspirativas ni armando planes malévolos para destruir el mundo.  

Bueno, pero a quién quiero engañar, aún si solo fuera un chico regular seguiría tratando de sabotearlo todo. Harry es demasiado inocente, demasiado amable, demasiado cariñoso, demasiado _demasiado_ y nadie podría estar a su altura. Al menos, nadie de la escuela.

Y puede que sean celos fraternales pero yo sólo quiero protegerlo de cualquier idiota que quiera sobrepasarse con él y romperle su frágil corazón, porque él es frágil y necesita cariño. Me aterra que alguien venga y lo ilusione y le diga cosas bonitas para después arrebatarle todo y dejarlo en un estado de confusión y dolor. Temo que alguien le quite las sonrisas sinceras y los ojos brillantes y las palabras amables. Es mi trabajo evitar que alguien se lleve lo mejor de él, y con un carajo, lo estoy haciendo y lo haré mientras él me permita hacerlo.

Harry para el coche fuera de mi casa pero no hace ningún intento de salir de él. Tampoco me mira, sólo rueda sus dedos sobre el anillo en su mano izquierda, una y otra vez.

—¿Es tan malo querer que alguien me quiera? —me pregunta y su voz es pequeña y cada palabra se me clava en el pecho.

Empujo mi asiento hacia atrás y es todo lo que él necesita para atravesar el coche y sentarse en mi regazo, lo rodeo con mis brazos y él acomoda su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, mojándolo con sus lágrimas. Tal vez debería ser incómodo porque él es gigante y su coche es pequeño (demonios, yo _soy_ pequeño) pero no lo es, porque somos nosotros y por más que la caguemos siempre se siente correcto cuando somos _sólo_ los dos, de cualquier forma, en cualquier momento.

—Harry, tu sabes que yo te quiero.

—No es lo mismo. Quiero a alguien que me despierte en el medio de la noche con mensajes idiotas que me hagan sonreír, quiero alguien que me pase el brazo por los hombros en medio de los recesos y me bese los rizos, que me abrace a la salida del colegio, que me invite a tomar malteadas y comer hamburguesas, quiero sonrisas dulces y besos con sabor a pasión. Quiero alguien que me proteja y me haga sentir seguro. Louis, yo quiero a alguien que me _ame,_ no que me quiera.

Suspiro y le acaricio el brazo.

—Escúchame, amor. Tú no sabes a qué está jugando ese tipo, no sabes si de verdad está interesado en ti o si sólo está aburrido y tú eres su entretenimiento. No puedes ilusionarte con alguien que no sabes si ha sido honesto contigo —le beso los rizos—. Pero lo más importante, Harry, es que no _necesitas_ que alguien te ame. Tienes que a amarte a ti mismo primero. Con eso basta.

Harry levanta la cabeza de golpe y se pasa la mano por los ojos con furia, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas. Vuelve al asiento del conductor y fija su mirada en el parabrisas. Puedo ver que sus manos aprietan el volante con fuerza.

—Sal del coche.

—Harry, no…

—Sal. Del. Coche.  

—Escúchame.

—No.

—Hazza…

—¡Que te vayas, con una mierda! —y está llorando de nuevo. Las lágrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas y mojan su camiseta de algodón—. Sólo vete, Louis. Por favor.

Es ese _por favor_ tan bajo y lastimero y doloroso el que me convence.

Con un nudo en la garganta, salgo del coche y camino hasta la puerta de entrada. Harry sigue estacionado pero no me atrevo a mirarlo, sólo abro la puerta ignorando a mi madre que me llama en la cocina, a Phoebe que parlotea sobre unos dibujos que hizo en clase, a Daisy y su nuevo peinado y a Fizzy que necesita ayuda con la tarea. Ignoro a todos porque siento que el mundo se me cae encima, que me ha atropellado un camión y me han pegado con cinta adhesiva.

Una vez en mi cuarto cierro la puerta de un golpe y me tiro en la cama, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada. No es sino hasta que oigo a Harry acelerar que dejo que las lágrimas empapen el algodón.

Sé que aunque lo que hice era lo que debía haber hecho, de todas formas, duele, quema y desgarra. Duele lastimar a tu mejor amigo con verdades tan brutales pero Harry necesita aprender a ser fuerte y amarse a sí mismo antes de empezar a creer en cuentos de hadas. Necesita entender que no es sano dejar tu vida en manos de alguien que te ama, así no funcionan las cosas. Tiene que aprender a diferenciar entre el amor que nos venden en los libros y en las películas del amor real, el de carne y hueso, el que saca lo mejor de ti pero no te hace olvidarte de quién eres. El que te permite ser quién quieres ser y dejar a lo otra persona ser quién quiera ser. _Eso_ es el amor. Lo demás es basura y confusión.

Lo sé, sí. Pero aunque me lo repita una y otra vez, no hace que me sienta mejor. Y por eso lloro hasta quedarme dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback, preguntas, comentarios o cualquier cosa en mi [tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com).


	3. Chapter 3

 

**VI**

El sonido de mi celular es lo que me despierta de un sueño inquieto. Los ojos me pesan de haberme quedado dormido llorando y me siento un poco desorientado. Considero ignorar el teléfono pero parece ser tarde y puede ser algo importante. Busco a tientas entre mis pantalones y saco mi celular.

—¿Hola? —una respiración pesada es lo único que logro escuchar desde el otro lado—. ¿Quién es?

—Louis, —la voz de Harry se oye pequeña y débil—. ¿Puedes venir?

Eso me puso alerta. Harry jamás me pediría que fuera a su casa en el medio de la noche a no ser que fuera muy importante.

Me levanto de la cama y prendo la lámpara de la mesita de noche. El reloj marca cuarto para las tres de la mañana. Lo que fuera que pasara con Harry era grave considerando la hora.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Haz que paren, —agudizo el oído y creo escuchar unas voces gritando y objetos cayendo al suelo—. Por favor, Louis, haz que paren.

—Voy para allá, Harry, no te preocupes.

Termino la llamada y agarro mis llaves antes de salir del cuarto. Ni un solo sonido se escucha en la casa pero tengo que ser silencioso. Mamá tiene el sueño ligero y ante cualquier susurro abre los ojos lista para ir a investigar (usualmente con un bate de béisbol a cuestas). Camino de puntitas y me salto el cuarto escalón de las escaleras, ese que cruje desde hace más de ocho años y que no hemos podido arreglar. Salgo por la puerta trasera tratando de no azotarla detrás de mí y me encamino a casa de Harry. Para mi suerte, él vive a un par de cuadras de la mía así que en menos de cinco minutos ya estoy allí. La luz de la sala está encendida y puedo escuchar a sus padres discutiendo, de nuevo.

Los ignoro y salto la valla que da al patio trasero. El árbol de manzanas que comparten con su vecino da al cuarto de Harry, me había escabullido por allí más de una docena de veces sin que los vecinos o sus padres me vieran. Sé que puedo usar la llave de la puerta trasera pero corro el riesgo de que su padre me viese y prefiero ahorrarme el disgusto.

Trepo el árbol y salto hasta la saliente del techo, la que da a la ventana del cuarto de Harry y esa que él siempre deja abierta (ya sea para él escaparse cuando está castigado o para que yo entre (cuando él está castigado)). Pego mi cara a la ventana y con la poca luz que hay gracias a la lámpara de su escritorio puedo ver que él no está allí. Su cama está desecha, las mantas están en el suelo y una de sus almohadas falta, pero no hay rastro suyo.

Abro la ventana y me meto a la habitación y por instinto me dirijo a su armario.

Cuando éramos pequeños, Harry solía tenerle miedo irracional a la oscuridad y en vez de meterse bajo las cobijas como la mayoría de los niños, él huía al armario con una manta y se echaba a llorar hasta quedarse dormido. Esa época duró tanto tiempo que su madre decidió instalar una bombilla dentro del armario y cada vez que él sentía que perdía el control o quería pasar tiempo solo se metía allí y la encendía. Aún sigue haciéndolo pero con menos frecuencia.

Meto mi cabeza en el armario para verificar y sí, allí está Harry, encogido en un rincón, las manos cubren sus orejas y ahoga el llanto en su almohada. La imagen me rompe el corazón porque no es la primera vez que lo veo así, como si el mundo exterior se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Supongo que para él se siente así.

Me siento a su lado y lo tomo de la mano, él alza su cabeza y apenas me reconoce se lanza a mis brazos, sin pensarlo, con el culo sobre una de mis piernas y la cara contra mi cuello. Yo sólo lo abrazo más fuerte, murmurándole palabras dulces y sin sentido mientras paso mis dedos entre sus rizos, tratando de calmarlo.

Un portazo se escucha en la planta baja y luego nada más que silencio. Harry sigue llorando aunque con menos intensidad que antes. Suelto un suspiro y le beso el cabello.

Los padres de Harry están divorciados pero eso no impide que Des Styles se aparezca ebrio a altas horas de la noche para reprocharle a Anne cualquier tipo de problema que tuviera. Nunca le perdonó que el Estado le diera la custodia de Harry y Gemma a ella. Como jamás la ha golpeado ni ha destruido propiedad privada significativa, Anne no puede solicitar una orden de restricción contra él (lo que jode mucho porque solo viene a buscar problemas y a hacer a Harry llorar), pero, recientemente, su abogado logró que le disminuyeran las horas de visita hacia Harry, quién aún es menor de edad, alegando que abusaba de él psicológicamente (lo que es verdad).

Las peleas y gritos fueron la causa del divorcio y empezaron a ocurrir cuando Harry tenía unos siete años. Ni él ni yo pudimos saber con exactitud qué fue lo que originó todo y Gemma prometió contárnoslo después de que Harry cumpliera diecisiete; sin embargo, el chico no puede evitar sentirse culpable, aun cuando su madre le ha repetido una y otra vez que no es por él (o por Gemma). Tal vez sea que se les acabó el amor, (tal vez nunca estuvieron enamorados), y cinco años de recriminaciones y discusiones constantes generó más rencor que otra cosa. Tal vez no. Lo cierto del caso es que Harry siempre ha odiado esas confrontaciones y prefiere llorar que quedarse a escuchar y acumular odio hacia sus padres. Esa es su naturaleza. Harry es callado y tiende a querer complacer a las personas, anteponerlas a sí mismo, ha aprendido (de su relación con sus padres) que ser un poco más sumiso de lo normal hace que no lo regañen tanto, que las discusiones duren menos, que sus padres le presten un poco más de atención y cosas por el estilo.

Algunos dirán que es débil y algo lento por naturaleza, pero yo pienso que es más astuto y fuerte que todos nosotros juntos. No por nada dicen que las guerras silenciosas se ganan más rápido y con menos bajas que las más orquestadas y rimbombantes.

—¿Harry? —la voz rasposa de Anne me hace salir de mis pensamientos. Se oye cansada y débil—. ¿Cariño, dónde estás?

—Aquí —le respondo yo desde el armario. Harry parece más calmado y solo se sorbe los mocos de vez en cuando.

Anne abre la puerta y su mirada contemplativa se dirige a nosotros. Si yo fuera cualquier otra persona estaría echándome de su casa por tener abrazado a su hijo medio desnudo a las tres de la mañana. Afortunadamente, ella me conoce tanto como a su propio hijo y sabe que Harry y yo nos apoyamos mutuamente. Esta es la primera vez que me atrapa en esta situación pero sabe reconocer que no es por maldad o con tintes sexuales, es solo un amigo ayudando a otro amigo en un momento difícil. Ella me regala una sonrisa débil y señala la cama.

—Será mejor que se vayan a dormir —camina hacia la puerta—, voy a traer un poco de leche caliente y llamaré a Jay en la mañana, Louis —me lanza una mirada reprobadora—. A lo mejor ni le has dejado una nota diciéndole que estás aquí.

—Me pillaste —le respondo ayudando a Harry a pararse—, vine lo más rápido que pude y ni pensé en eso.

—Está bien,  —dice ella—. No olviden que mañana tienen clase y no voy a estar aquí temprano —y luego está fuera del cuarto.

Siento a Harry en su cama y levanto su cara con una de mis manos. Sus ojos están inyectados en sangre y su nariz algo roja y moqueante. Me inclino hacia su mesita de noche y saco unos cuantos pañuelos desechables. Primero le limpio los restos de lágrimas que tiene en la cara y luego parto uno a la mitad para metérselo por los agujeros de la nariz y parar el flujo de mocos. Me detengo un momento para mirarlo fijo, él me devuelve la mirada cansada y me regala una sonrisa débil. Incluso llorando, Harry luce hermoso, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios color sandia teñidos de carmesí; las venas brotadas en sus ojos resaltan el verde de sus iris haciéndolo parecer un ángel caído en desgracia.

Me encuentro mirándolo estático por tanto tiempo que me sobresalto cuando Anne entra en silencio con las bebidas prometidas. Ella no dice nada, solo se dedica a poner las tazas de leche con miel en el escritorio y recoger unas camisas sucias que estaban en el suelo antes de salir nuevamente del cuarto con un _“buenas noches, chicos”_. Y da igual, porque el hechizo se ha roto y ya no puedo mirar a Harry, no después de que me ha mostrado (una vez más) sus sentimientos más crudos en la forma más honesta posible y yo como el tarado que soy no he podido despegar mis ojos de los suyos sin saber cómo devolverle esos gestos que él me da, esa manera de decirme lo que siente con solo una mirada, esa intensidad en su rostro, esa inocencia desbordándose por sus poros, esa gratitud de… ni siquiera sé por qué me agradece, solo sé que es difícil mirarlo a los ojos cuando estos me hablan tan claro y a la vez tan confuso que hace mi cabeza doler. Harry es enigmático y simple (si eso tiene sentido) y tratar de comprenderlo es peor que armar un rompecabezas de mil piezas uno solo.

Siento a Harry meterse debajo de las mantas y lentamente empiezo a desnudarme hasta quedar solo en ropa interior. Con un suspiro me doy la vuelta y lo sigo en la cama, quedando de frente a él y enredando nuestros pies por pura costumbre. Harry se inclina sobre mí y apaga la lámpara, dejándonos solo con la luz proveniente de la luna y sombras que se proyectan sobre su rostro. El silencio es espeso y asfixiante y es Harry quien lo rompe.

—Perdón por lo de esta tarde —dice en voz baja—. No tenía derecho a gritarte de esa forma.

—No, soy yo quien no tiene derecho a recriminarte. Después de todo es tu vida.

Busca mi mano debajo de las mantas y entrelaza nuestros dedos.

—Sin embargo, tienes razón. Soy un pendejo.

Levanto nuestras manos unidas y dejo un beso sobre ellas. —No eres un pendejo, en este caso ese sería yo —le digo con honestidad—. Tú eres quien debe descubrir las cosas por su cuenta. No puedo protegerte del mundo real todo el tiempo, aun si me preocupo un montón. Lo único que puedo hacer es estar ahí para ti sin importar qué, así como tú lo haces conmigo.

Harry no dice nada, solo me besa la mejilla y se acurruca contra mí, mete la cabeza debajo de mi barbilla y sus rizos hacen que mi nariz pique. Las manos siguen juntas y él está apoyado sobre mi otro brazo. Cuando vuelve a hablar lo hace contra mi cuello y la vibración me produce escalofríos.

_—Te quiero, Lou._

—También yo, ricitos —y le dejo un beso sobre el cabello.

**VII**

Lo bueno de ser amigo de Harry es que no podemos estar enojados por mucho tiempo y para la semana siguiente estamos igual que antes. Él sigue recibiendo paquetes y por mutuo acuerdo he decidido no entrometerme más en eso, aunque si logro interceptar un par de ellos en mis horas libres para tirarlos en la basura nadie puede culparme, después de todo, crucé los dedos cuando hice la promesa.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback, preguntas, comentarios o cualquier cosa en mi [tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil perdones por la tardanza. He estado teniendo problemas personales y muchos bajones en la Uni y todo eso me llevó a estar evitando escribir esta historia por mucho tiempo, más que nada porque para mi es muy intima y hay plasmada en ella mucho de mis pensamientos.  
> Siento si este capítulo es basura y muy corto, pero con todo lo que he estado viviendo más todo el drama de 1dhq sentí que necesitaba escribir esto, dejar en claro que a pesar de la mierda que pasa con esta banda (y en especial con h&l), sigo creyendo en ellos.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.

**VII**

Gemma llega a casa una mañana lluviosa trayendo consigo más bolsas de las que se llevó una vez se mudó. No sé por qué tengo que ayudarle a bajar sus cosas (yo no soy su hermano) pero una mirada suya basta para tenerme marchando cual soldadito ejemplar en medio del entrenamiento.

Anne charla con mi madre, ambas sentadas en el pórtico, Fizzie, entre ellas, lee un libro del cual no puedo distinguir el título mientras Lottie dispara pregunta tras pregunta sobre la vida universitaria y las posibilidades de conseguir novio (solo tiene once años y ya sabe más que yo de sexo hetero (pero, vale, que cualquiera sabe más que yo, no por nada soy gay)) y no pelear a muerte con su mejor amiga, las gemelas revoletean por el patio, Daisy recogiendo flores y Phoebe persiguiendo a Dusty, el gato de Harry.

Y hablando del diablo (o mejor dicho del dueño del gato), Harry aparece con una bandeja gigante repleta de vasos con, lo que yo presumo es, limonada recién hecha; va de grupo en grupo repartiendo vasos, regalando sonrisas repletas de hoyuelos y cumplidos que en verdad siente. Cuando no quedan más que dos vasos en la bandeja camina hacia mí y me entrega el más lleno con una sonrisa pequeña y tímida. Yo lo recibo y le devuelvo una sonrisa más brillante y llena de dientes mientras me siento al borde de la acera. Harry hace lo mismo que yo y por un momento estamos en silencio, de esos cómodos, que te hacen relajarte y desear congelar el tiempo. Luego lo rompe, sin mirarme, solo para preguntar:

—¿Qué crees que estemos haciendo en cinco años?

—Yo, espero que en NYC —digo sin dudar—, rompiendo índices de ventas en el teatro más grande de Manhattan. Interpretando protagonista tras protagonista, haciendo que los hombres tengan fantasías sexuales secretas conmigo y poniendo a las mujeres celosas por mi talento.

—Creí que querías ser futbolista —dice Harry con una sonrisa.

—Y aun lo quiero, pero seamos honestos, soy tan gay que nadie me contrataría. No importa qué tan bueno sea jugando.

—No sabes hasta dónde pueda llegar la inclusión en cinco años, Lou, podrías ser futbolista fuera del closet, casado y con hijos.

Me río amargamente porque Harry puede ser tan ingenuo a veces. —Sí y también podría estar en la boyband más grande de la década con otros cuatro tontos, incluyéndote, comprar al equipo de Donnie, jugar en partidos de caridad y estar en una relación secreta contigo, salir con una chica solo para encubrirlo y “embarazar” a otra para así cumplir mi sueño de actuar —me rio suavemente y sé que Harry me mira con los ojos planos—. Ah… y no nos olvidemos de escribir una canción sobre erecciones matutinas inspirada en ti mientras tú escribes otra sobre disfrutar de la ninfomanía.

Hay un pequeño silencio y luego Harry está diciendo:

—Tal vez en un mundo paralelo.

Lo miro, de verdad, _lo miro_ y sé que Harry lo está contemplando de verdad. La posibilidad de encontrarnos en otras vidas y Universos y no suena tan descabellado porque con Harry siempre he sentido que nos conocemos mejor que con cualquier otra persona y tal vez suene cursi pero a veces pienso _(y siento)_ que nuestras almas están conectadas y me pregunto cómo habría sido conocer a Harry en otro mundo, si nuestra amistad sería la misma, si tal vez estuviésemos juntos, si siquiera estuviéramos presentes en la vida del otro.

Sacudo la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos porque con Harry todo se reduce a tonterías filosóficas e imposibles y/o chistes malos.

—¿Crees que valdría la pena? —pregunto después de un rato.

Harry me mira confundido.

—Sí estuviéramos en una boyband famosa y amáramos hacer lo que sea que hacen en una pero tuviéramos que esconder una relación entre los dos del mundo porque eso nos afectaría de muchas maneras, ¿crees que valdría la pena tanto sufrimiento y rabia, tanto drama y secretos?

—Sí —dice sin dudar—. Porque estaría contigo.

Y eso puede (o no) que lo explique todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback, preguntas, comentarios o cualquier cosa en mi [tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> muchísimas gracias por leer, significa mucho para mí.   
> ¡tengan un genial día, todos!


End file.
